Nos vies
by LittleLilli
Summary: Recueil de drabble et autres textes sur la relation entre Izaya Orihara et Shizuo Heiwajima... Ou ce qu'elle aurait pu être. M en gage de sûreté quant à la suite et les prochains textes qui arrivent.
1. Chapter 1 : Engrenages

Engrenages

La plupart des gens pensaient que la relation entre Shizuo et Izaya était surtout difficile à vivre pour le blond. Mais ils avaient tort. Shizuo ne pensait pas à après. Alors qu'Izaya avait fortement conscience de lui-même, car pour se mentir à soi-même, il fallait bien qu'il soit capable d'être conscient de qui il était vraiment. Il réfléchissait et analysait tout ce qu'il faisait et tout ce qu'il disait. C'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas stopper les engrenages de son cerveau, quand bien même il le voulait plus que tout parfois.

C'est pourquoi il savait. Il savait que revenir à Ikebukuro n'était pas anodin. Il savait qu'il pouvait continuer ses affaires à Shinjuku, où il s'était établi la majorité du temps. Il savait que ses plans avaient de meilleures chances de succès s'il ne revenait pas, s'il n'y avait pas cet aléatoire qu'était Shizuo. Il savait aussi qu'il arrivait toujours à justifier son retour, de manière plus ou moins crédible, même pour lui-même. Enfin, il savait également qu'il haïssait Shizuo plus que tout. Et sa pensée s'arrêtait ici. Même si les engrenages continuaient de tourner à l'arrière de sa tête et qu'il se forçait à fixer son écran, pour réfléchir à quelque chose d'utile. Il avait beau être concentré sur son travail et l'effectuer avec brio, comme toujours, les engrenages continuaient leur course folle, comme si sa pensée n'avait pas vraiment besoin de lui, presque hors de contrôle.

Toutefois, Izaya avait l'habitude de ce petit manège, dont il n'était pas maître. Et même s'il n'y avait personne avec lui dans la pièce et certainement personne pour entendre le fond de ses pensées, il se sentait malgré tout comme obligé de se justifier. Justifier le fait de penser si longuement à Shizu-chan; c'était parce qu'il le haïssait plus que tout. Justifier le fait de revenir si souvent; c'était pour faciliter son accès à l'information et être au contact de ses humains. Justifier le fait qu'il ne puisse passer une journée sans chercher ce que Shizu-chan faisait: surveiller son ennemi pour qu'il n'intervienne pas malencontreusement dans ses projets. Justifier le fait d'aller à sa rencontre, jour après jour, mois après mois, année après année; la vengeance, comme il ferait payer éternellement Nakura d'avoir poignardé Shinra, il se vengerait de Shizuo pour interférer dans ses plans pour toujours. Enfin, justifier ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris, de ne jamais en avoir terminé avec Shizuo ; …

Izaya aimait à penser qu'il n'avait pas vraiment à justifier ça. Car après tout, Shizuo non plus n'avait jamais donné son maximum et semblait se complaire dans cette relation destructrice. C'était sûrement leur seul point commun. Et pour Izaya, c'était suffisant.


	2. Chapter 2 : Obsession (1)

Obsession

Il ne devait pas tuer la fille. Il ne le savait que trop bien. S'il tuait cette fille, alors Shizuo trouverait qu'il était allé trop loin. Et il ne voudrait plus jouer avec lui. C'était difficile, mais Izaya se consola lui-même. Il pouvait l'effrayer, ce serait facile. Il l'avait déjà fait avant et ça avait bien marché. Mais, la jeune lycéenne avait voulu le lui voler, il en était certain ! Et il lui ferait très certainement regretter cela.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ses doigts frôlant le bras fort du blond et sa petite voix fluette susurrant des « Shizu-chan » à son oreille et rigolant, souriant de toutes ses dents quand il la regardait. Ces souvenirs faisaient mal à Izaya. Il s'était roulé en boule dans sa chambre, assis sur le sol, les genoux remontés jusqu'aux épaules et le visage caché, le front reposé sur le haut de ses cuisses. Il tenait toujours dans sa main gauche le manche de son couteau qu'il avait toujours avec lui. De son autre main, il caressait la lame fermement, d'un mouvement régulier, essayant de se calmer. Il respirait fort et tentait de reprendre un rythme normal.

Les images dans sa tête lui donnaient envie de couper la chair. Celle de cette fille. Mais il devait faire preuve de retenue. C'était de plus en plus difficile au fil des semaines et des mois. Mais il tenait bon. Il avait toujours réussi à se contrôler, à garder le dessus sur ses pulsions. Au lieu de la fille, Izaya essaya tant bien que mal de faire dériver ses pensées vers son Shizu-chan. Car cette fille n'était rien, Shizuo avait cessé de lui parler pour entreprendre une course folle avec Izaya. Pour le poursuivre à travers les rues d'Ikebukuro à la sortie des cours. Il n'avait alors plus fait attention à elle en moins d'une seconde. À partir du moment où il avait posé son regard sur Izaya, jouant avec sa lame entre les mains, il n'avait porté son attention que sur lui. Sur lui, uniquement.

« Pour moi aussi, Shizu-chan… Pour moi aussi, il n'y a que toi, Shizu-chan... »

Izaya se berçait doucement, pensant comme chaque soir au blond. Tout ça n'était pas si grave, ils étaient exclusifs. Elle n'était rien. Rien ne pouvait le détourner d'Izaya. Il en était persuadé. Il en était si certain qu'il pouvait presque entendre la voix de son cher Shizu-chan lui répondre, presque le sentir, le toucher, quand il fermait les yeux.

Il se releva doucement, les joues rougies et les lèvres courbées en un mince sourire. Le porte fermée par un loquet et les stores baissés, il pouvait se laisser aller à son activité favorite. Allongé de tout son long sur la couette de son lit, la tête parfaitement reposée sur l'oreiller blanc, il ferma de nouveau les yeux. Shizu-chan l'avait touché aujourd'hui. Ce n'était sûrement pas anodin. Il avait réussi à l'attraper brièvement durant leur course poursuite, son t-shirt avait glissé entre ses doigts et son index avait effleuré l'une de ses côtes. Ce simple contact avait électrisé Izaya. Il se demandait si Shizu-chan avait ressenti la même chose… Sûrement, car l'instant d'après, Izaya avait facilement réussi à le semer. Le blond avait eu du mal à continuer à le poursuivre. Oui, Izaya en était persuadé à cet instant, son Shizu-chan avait apprécié le contact de leurs peaux.

« Shizu-chan, shizu-chan, shizu-chan… »

Izaya pouvait entendre le cri de fureur de Shizuo, son nom, alors qu'il le coursait. Il pouvait facilement le changer en une complainte désespérée. Son regard mécontent qui se posait sur lui en cours se transformait doucement en quelques œillades timides et discrètes. Ses doigts griffant sa peau quand il l'attrapait quelques caresses volées.

Il était si facile de remodeler la réalité pour un moment. Izaya en avait l'habitude. Il le faisait chaque soir. Chaque pause, intercours. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux un instant. Il l'avait fait tant de fois que tout cela lui semblait facile et normal. Il vivait tant de choses quand ses paupières étaient closes qu'il était même parfois difficile de finalement reconnaître ce qui était réel et ce qui avait été rêvé.


	3. Chapter 3 : Tourment

Tourment

Shizuo n'avait pas pensé que le revoir lui ferait un tel pincement au cœur. C'était étrange après tout ce temps. Il avait réussi à se calmer, la ville était plus tranquille depuis son départ. Pourtant, ça l'avait toujours travaillé, dérangé. Il ne pensait sincèrement pas vouloir le revoir. Il était juste inquiet. Inquiet de ce qu'il avait fait. Il voulait savoir pour soulager sa conscience. Après tout, personne ne savait ce qu'il était advenu de lui, pas même Shinra. Pourtant, si Izaya était encore en vie, nul doute qu'il aurait fait parler de sa personne ou qu'il y aurait eu des échos jusqu'à Ikebukuro. Mais, il n'y avait rien eu pendant si longtemps. Le blond avait été obligé d'envisager qu'il l'avait peut-être tué. Cette idée lui gâchait la vie. Il essayait de taire la petite voix en lui, qui lui disait sans cesse qu'il était un meurtrier, mais d'un autre côté, il se disait que s'il avait tué quelqu'un, même s'il s'agissait d'Izaya, alors il méritait son tourment.

Pourtant, alors qu'il avait quitté Ikebukuro, sa ville, pour se changer un peu les idées sans être interrompu par l'une de ses connaissances, il était tombé sur lui. Au détour d'une ruelle. Son instinct le lui avait immédiatement dit: il s'agissait d'Izaya. Pourtant, lui-même n'était pas très sûr. Le corps fin et délicat du brun était affaissé dans un fauteuil roulant. Il ne bougeait pas. Il l'avait vu aussi. Au moment où leurs regards s'étaient croisés, il avait su qu'il s'agissait d'Izaya. Personne d'autre ne le regardait avec ces yeux-là. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il était heureux ou pas de le voir. Tout son corps était tendu, malgré le temps qu'il s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois. Comme par réflexe, son corps se gonflait d'adrénaline. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas la rage habituelle qui l'accompagnait.

Il n'était pas dévasté de le savoir mort, mais il n'était pas enchanté non plus de le savoir en vie. Pas comme ça. Était-ce pire ? Il ne pouvait pas le dire. Mais il sentait que son tourment n'allait pas prendre fin comme il l'avait autrefois espéré. Non, il allait devenir une malédiction. Si la mort d'Izaya l'aurait hanté pour toujours, savoir qu'il l'avait blessé, jusqu'à détruire son corps de sorte qu'il ne puisse même plus se déplacer par lui-même, allait déchirer son cœur éternellement. Cœur qu'il n'aurait jamais cru si sombre. Il se félicitait amèrement d'avoir assez d'humanité pour ne pas s'être jeté sur Izaya. Mais jusqu'à quand ? Et qui serait le prochain à le faire sortir de ses gonds ?

Les yeux carmins fixés sur lui étaient immobiles, presque vides, depuis déjà une bonne minute. Shizuo pouvait dire que l'informateur ne s'attendait pas à le voir, mais il semblait plus choqué que ce que le blond aurait pu imaginer. Et ça lui faisait mal. Ce visage crispé, qui lui renvoyait son indésirable présence. Il l'avait sûrement mérité. Izaya était loin d'être un enfant de chœur, loin de là. Beaucoup avait été ravi d'apprendre que Shizuo s'en était occupé. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il ne faisait qu'éveiller une crainte enfouie depuis longtemps. Depuis longtemps Shizuo savait qu'il ferait une nouvelle erreur. Comme par le passé. La rage le transcendait pendant ces instants et il ne pouvait pas se contrôler. Mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il allait causer, un jour, une irrémédiable erreur. Quelque chose que Shinra, ou même qu'aucun hôpital ne pourrait réparer. Il avait vu tant de corps s'envoler dans les airs sous l'impact du sien, tant de sang jaillir de la chair qui n'était pas la sienne, de souffle se briser sous ses coups.

À chaque fois, il avait pensé que c'était mérité, mais à chaque fois il savait aussi qu'il le payerait. Si son corps ne pouvait être blessé, son esprit, lui, n'était pas anormal. Il subissait les mêmes maux que ceux qu'il mettait au sol. Si son corps ne pouvait être vaincu, il pourrait pourtant tomber à terre un jour. Il avait attendu avec angoisse et ce jour était maintenu venu. Son tourment ne faisait que commencer. Il savait que sa vie allait irrémédiablement changer à présent. Pourtant, il voulait encore du temps, avant que la culpabilité ne le ronge complémentent. Il se mit à penser que peut-être, tout ça finirait comme d'habitude. Que les jambes d'Izaya n'étaient pas perdues pour toujours. Que les blessures allaient toutes se refermer.

Il fit un pas en avant, décidé à savoir, mais Izaya avait déjà disparu.


	4. Obsession (2)

Obsession (2)

Il avait toujours cru Izaya malsain. Mais pas fou. Finalement, il semblait être les deux.

D'abord, Shizuo avait ressenti de la colère, la rage habituelle qui faisait bouillir son sang chaque fois qu'il voyait les yeux carmins, le sourire arrogant ou encore l'odeur pestilentielle d'Orihara Izaya. En sachant qu'il était encore tombé dans un de ses foutu traquenards, il n'avait eu qu'une seule envie: tuer. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas le tuer. De toute évidence, quelque chose l'en empêchait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son corps lui paraissait étrangement faible. En fait, il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir parler, non pas qu'il ait voulu autre chose que de crier sa rage et sa haine au brun au-dessus de lui.

Rapidement, après que la brume qui accompagnait ses moments là ce soit levée, Shizuo sentit que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Il était dans la chambre d'un étudiant, sûrement. Mais il ne connaissait pas le lieu. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était qu'il avait passé une plutôt bonne journée, tranquille, à l'école et qu'il était sur le chemin du retour. Puis, plus rien. Le trou noir. Jusqu'à il y à quelques minutes. À son réveil, il avait juste vu Izaya penchait sur lui. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas normal. La brume qui se dissipait petit à petit le laissait percevoir qu'Izaya parlait. Lui parlait. Enfin, il pensait entretenir une conversation, mais ce n'était vraisemblablement pas le cas.

« Shizu-chan, comment tu te sens ?

-…

-Oui, moi aussi, ça fait si longtemps !

-…

-Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup attendu ce moment…

-…

-Ah ah ! Shizu-chan ! Qui aurait cru que tu serais si fleur bleue !

-... »

Izaya le fixait. Il continuait sa petite conversation avec lui-même, comme si tout ça était tout à fait normal, comme si Shizuo lui répondait vraiment. De toute évidence, il était persuadé qu'il lui répondait. Au début, le blond avait même jeté un coup d'œil à la pièce pour s'assurer qu'il ne parlait pas à quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'y avait personne. Ils étaient tous les deux seuls dans cette pièce.

Soudain, il sentit Izaya bouger au-dessus de lui pour venir l'enlacer. Surpris, il voulut se dégager, mais ne parvint pas à bouger.

« Shizu-chan, ça va être un bon moment, tu vas voir.

-… »

Toujours aucune réponse. Shizuo ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais sa gorge était comme trop sèche, elle le brûlait. Au moment où ses lèvres remuèrent, Izaya le fixa comme un animal féroce, laissant tomber son sourire et fronçant les sourcils. Il le regarda, immobile, pendant ce qui sembla une éternité au blond, puis il se détendit de nouveau.

« Oui, pour moi aussi Shizu-chan !

-…

-Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, on devrait juste se laisser aller, il n'y a aucune raison que ça se passe mal.

-... »

Shizuo, puisqu'il ne pouvait ni bouger, ni parler, n'eut d'autres choix que d'essayer de comprendre au mieux la situation dans laquelle il était pour en sortir le plus rapidement. Étrangement, sa rage était calme, tapis au fond de lui. Son esprit était assez clair. Izaya ne semblait pas dangereux pour le moment. Tout du moins, pas dangereux comme à l'accoutumé. Et il ne savait pas trop s'il s'agissait d'une bonne nouvelle.

C'était difficile pour Shizuo de réfléchir, Izaya avait commencé à passer sa main sur son torse, par-dessus son t-shirt et à le caresser doucement de manière régulière. Il continuait à parler à une personne imaginaire et pendant un moment, Shizuo s'était demandé s'ils n'avaient pas tous les deux étés drogués. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi n'était-il pas tous les deux dans le même état ? Izaya semblait juste fou, à lui parler et l'entendre répondre alors qu'il ne disait rien. Alors que Shizuo n'avait pas de vision, il lui semblait qu'il était juste faible. Son corps ne lui répondait pas. Et puis, autre chose le tracassait. Il pensait qu'il se trouvait actuellement chez Izaya. Dans sa chambre pour être exacte. Il y avait son sac sur le sol et ce qui ressemblait fortement aux vêtements qu'il portait habituellement dans une armoire entrouverte.

Alors, qu'était-il en train de se passer ? Shizuo n'était pas sûr. Est-ce qu'Izaya l'avait drogué, puis l'avait traîné ici pour se droguer lui-même par la suite ? Cela lui semblait trop incongru, même pour Izaya. Non, c'était trop étrange de sentir Izaya contre lui, comme ça. Pourtant, ça avait l'air volontaire de sa part. C'était si anormal. Le blond avait toujours trouvé Izaya bizarre après tout, peut-être qu'il l'était. Peut-être bien plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé jusqu'à présent. Soudain, il eut très envie que Shinra soit là. Il voulait comprendre. Il voulait comprendre plus que de détruire. Le toucher d'Izaya était étonnamment doux sur lui et dans cette situation, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal.

« Comment tu te sens? Tu es content ?

-…

-Oui, Shizu-chan… Je t'aime aussi tu sais…

-... »

Shizuo resta interdit un moment. Il regarda Izaya fermer les yeux et rougir un peu alors qu'il s'accrochait à son t-shirt. Il ne savait pas ce que le brun avait entendu en réponse, mais un rire cristallin s'échappa de sa gorge avant qu'il ne cache son visage gêné dans sa poitrine.

Les gens fous faisaient des choses folles, non ? Peut-être qu'il ne fallait pas réfléchir plus loin que cela. Pourtant, aussi fou que pouvait l'être Izaya, sa confession avait convaincu Shizuo. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal. Il ne pouvait pas agir comme d'habitude, même si cela aurait été beaucoup plus simple. Il se refusait de blesser quelqu'un qui venait de lui avouer son amour. Aussi maladif soit cet aveu. Aussi fou soit la personne. Aussi haïssable soit Izaya.

Shizuo décida de tester à nouveau sa gorge. Il devait parler avec le brun pour désamorcer la situation. Et surtout, garder son calme. Il réussit à se racler la gorge, non sans peine, mais le bruit alerta Izaya. De nouveau, il le regardait, les yeux écarquillés, comme s'il redoutait les vrais mots qui pourraient sortir de la bouche du blond.

« I...za...ya... »

Sa voix était cassée et grave, comme s'il avait été malade pendant plusieurs jours. Mais il avait néanmoins réussi à prononcer son prénom. C'était une bonne chose. Oui, il en était certain, il devait parler avec le brun. Calmer le jeu jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve ses moyens. Il avait besoin de temps et de ses facultés. Pour cela, il ne voyait pas beaucoup de solutions. Il lui fallait gagner la plus petite minute possible.

« Izaya... »

Parler était encore trop difficile au vu de son état. Il allait devoir essayer de ménager sa gorge au maximum et de trouver les bons mots rapidement. Il porta son regard sur son camarade de classe, toujours les yeux sombres et les lèvres pincées. Visiblement, il n'était pas ravi d'entendre la « vraie » voix de Shizuo. Cela semblait le perturber tout du moins. Il se recula légèrement, décollant son torse de celui du blond et l'observa un moment sans rien dire. Puis, après un moment où l'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro contorsionnait son visage, essayant tant bien que mal de saliver pour hydrater sa gorge, Izaya finit par lever la main vers la joue du blond et sourit.

« Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter, tout ira bien Shizu-chan. »

Ses yeux lui renvoyaient un regard doux, mais le blond pouvait voir qu'il n'était pas si confiant. Une lueur dans le fond de ses iris, presque imperceptible, laisser penser au blond qu'il savait ce qui était en train de se passer. Qu'il se rendait bien compte que tout ça n'était pas normal. Que la voix qu'il entendait auparavant et la sienne, à présent, n'étaient pas toutes deux celle de Shizuo. Celle du vrai Shizuo.

Le blond frémis néanmoins. Il n'était pas aussi stupide qu'on pouvait bien le croire. Il se doutait de ce à quoi Izaya n'arrêtait pas de faire allusion depuis tout à l'heure. Que ce soit quand il se parlait à lui-même ou maintenant. Leur position ne laissait que peu de place à l'imagination. Mais Shizuo ne pouvait pas l'envisager. Non, impossible, quand bien même il ne voulait pas blesser Izaya sur le moment, il ne pouvait pas non plus se laisser faire. C'était tout bonnement hors de question. Toutefois, il ne voyait pas beaucoup d'issues possibles. Il baissa les yeux et se résigna. Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne chose à faire. Il savait que ça n'aiderait en rien Izaya, voir que la situation pourrait empirer par la suite. Il savait aussi qu'il n'en avait ni l'envie, ni le talent. Mais c'était nécessaire.

« Izaya… Écoute moi… C'est trop tôt. »

Le brun inclina sa tête sur le côté, semblant surpris des mots qui s'échappaient de la bouche du blond. Il resta un moment interdit et un frisson parcourus son corps avant qu'il ne semble pris d'une légère panique.

« Mais, non! J'ai tout prévu, tu vas voir, tu dois juste te détendre ! »

Les bras du brun semblaient plus faibles, comme s'ils n'allaient bientôt plus pouvoir le tenir et qu'il allait s'effondrer sur le lit. Shizuo n'était pas vraiment mieux, son corps lui semblait toujours aussi mou et il n'était pas vraiment serein dans ses paroles.

« Nous devrions attendre… attendre un peu plus…

-Pourquoi ?

-... »

Sa gorge le brûlait et il était difficile pour Shizuo de parler. Mais il avait peur que, sans réponse de sa part, Izaya ne les imagine à nouveau.

« Je sais que c'est ce que tu veux… Mais moi… je ne suis pas prêt Izaya. »

Le brun semblait brisé. Il était même difficile pour Shizuo de se dire qu'il s'agissait d'Izaya en face de lui. Pendant un instant, il crut que l'autre allait se mettre à pleurer.

« Je suis désolé Izaya... »

Il se sentait si mal. Le brun était immobile, tentant d'accuser le coup. De toute évidence, il était en train de réfléchir intensément à ce qu'il se passait. Shizuo se demandait s'il n'allait pas finir par reprendre le dessus, redevenir lui-même et profiter de sa faiblesse comme il aurait habituellement fait. Mais non. Le lycéen semblait juste avoir sombré.

« Quand ? »

Le blond sursauta légèrement. Les pupilles carmins étaient figés sur les siennes et Shizuo avait comme le désagréable sentiment d'être jaugé.

« Je ne sais pas… C'est juste trop tôt… Et je ne suis pas prêt... »

Il avait l'impression de se répéter, mais il se sentait plus confiant. Sa voix lui revenait lentement. Et il sentait qu'il parvenait à bouger ses poignets ainsi qu'à lever ses bras de quelques centimètres. Un bon début.

« D'accord… Je comprends... »

La voix du brun était brisée. Il se détacha complémentent du corps fatigué sous lui pour observer Shizuo du bout du lit. Les jambes relevées, la tête appuyée sur les genoux, Izaya avait l'air triste. Peut-être se réveillait-il de son rêve ?

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Aucun des deux ne bougeaient vraiment. Les yeux du brun étaient toujours sur Shizuo mais pour sûr, son regard était perdu dans le vide. Quant au blond, il surveillait chaque faits et gestes de son homologue, observait le moindre changement en lui alors qu'il essayait toujours de retrouver le plus de mobilité possible. Il sentait toujours sa bouche incroyablement sèche et pâteuse, et l'envie de plus en plus forte de rentrer au plus vite chez lui et d'en finir avec tout ça. Il avait la désagréable sensation d'être responsable de cette expression blessée sur le visage d'Izaya, alors qu'il n'avait jamais voulu qu'une telle situation se produise.

« Je ne me sens pas très bien... Tu pourrais m'apporter un verre d'eau s'il te plaît ? »

Le brun se leva doucement avant de se déplacer mécaniquement vers la porte et de sortir. Shizuo soupira lourdement, il avait l'impression d'avoir retenu sa respiration depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans cette pièce. Il sentit ses muscles se détendre et ses épaules libérées d'un poids. Il devait reprendre suffisamment de force pour sortir d'ici et alors, il trouverait une solution à tout ça. Il essaya de mobiliser son corps au maximum, commençant par ses doigts, remontant chaque articulation jusqu'au poignet, le coude et finalement l'épaule. Il fit la même chose avec ses jambes et commença à retrouver ses sensations. Il finit par réussir à se redresser et s'asseoir sur le lit avant qu'Izaya ne revienne et dépose un verre sur la table de chevet. Le blond s'empressa de le boire d'une traite, comme s'il s'agissait du remède à ses problèmes, avant d'expirer un grand coup et de se racler la gorge une dernière fois. Alors qu'il se massait la plante du pied, espérant retrouver suffisamment de sensation pour marcher, il s'aventura à observer Izaya du coin de l'œil. Il ressemblait un peu à un enfant prit sur le fait, yeux baissés et évitant tout contact avec Shizuo. Le blond se leva alors, décidé à ne pas laisser cette situation s'éterniser plus que nécessaire.

« Je suis désolé, je dois partir maintenant Izaya. »

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre que le brun avait empruntée plus tôt pour aller lui chercher quelque chose à boire. Il n'était pas très stable sur ses jambes, mais il faisait de son mieux pour être le plus assuré possible. Il chancela jusqu'au couloir et descendit comme il put les marches qui l'amenait jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. La porte d'entrée lui apparaissait comme une véritable délivrance et il se sentit plus léger en l'approchant. Quand il tourna enfin la poignée, la bouffée d'air frais qui l'accueillie fut salvatrice. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant s'il l'avait vraiment fait. Il était dehors.

Sur le pas de la porte, Izaya n'avait toujours pas dit un mot et le blond était bien plus inquiet qu'il ne voulait bien le penser. Il était mal à l'aise depuis maintenant suffisamment longtemps. Il ne savait pas où le brun, dévasté, en était. S'il était toujours à mi-chemin entre la réalité et… Shizuo ne savait pas trop finalement. Des rêves ? Des espoirs ? Juste la folie ? Pourtant, quand il se retourna une dernière fois pour observer le brun dans l'encadrure de la porte, celui-ci le regardait avec tant d'émotion. Le blond se sentit ému. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était de la tristesse, la désillusion, le désespoir, ou même le regret, mais il sentit son cœur gonfler dans sa poitrine. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas juste partir comme ça. Non, il ne pourrait pas. Il n'était pas comme ça. Et même si cela devait l'emporter encore plus profondément dans la noirceur d'Izaya, il se retourna. Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers son camarade et posa une main réconfortante sur épaule.

« Ne fais pas cette tête Izaya. Nous nous reverrons demain à l'école, alors, ne soit pas triste. »

Izaya sembla surpris un instant. Puis, ses traits s'adoucirent alors qu'il relevait la tête pour plonger ses iris dans ceux plus clairs du blond. Il sourit et Shizuo soupira de contentement.

« Avant de partir, tu ne m'embrasses pas ? »

Le blond resta figé une seconde. C'était évident. La question était si évidente qu'il fut surpris de ne pas l'avoir prédit. Izaya lui demandait si tout cela était vrai. Après tout, Shizuo avait joué le jeu. Car ça n'était pas vrai. Et maintenant, le blond avait le choix. Donner vie à la folie du brun ou s'échapper. Encrer sa fantaisie dans la réalité ou la détruire. Renforcer sa névrose ou le briser. Le bon choix à faire semblait si logique et tout indiqué. Mais pour Shizuo, il n'y avait pas vraiment de bon choix. Quoi qu'il fasse, il y aurait des répercussions indésirés. Aux yeux du blond, le sourire d'Izaya avait presque l'air suppliant et pendant un moment il se demanda s'il n'était pas fou lui aussi.

Il se pencha en avant et réprimant une grimace, effleura les lèvres d'Izaya en se demandant comment il allait pouvoir s'en sortir à présent.


End file.
